Katniss
by Lexilinn33
Summary: When Katniss goes through a big change. Will she survive all the troubles ahead? Find out in... Katniss!
1. Fork

Hi, Katniss Everdeen Here! I am going to tell you what life would have been like without all this Hunger Games stuff... Well it was a lot more peaceful, and there was a lot of weird changes! Names were changed people were changed and personalities were changed. Even Primrose and I aren't family! (well not yet) But anyway there was lots of change and it was very shocking to write this and also be in the world of Panem here in the Districts! I always thought it would be more peaceful! I will write this in chapters so I will have to come back and update! (My back and fingers aren't to happy 'bout that!) Anyway (again) I will try my best to throw in all idea's you people give me on how Panem would be if there was no districts or Hunger Games or anything was the way it is here in the Mellark home!

So let me start off when my mom gave birth to me in this other world I wasn't named Katniss! I was named Katrina! So I am confused on why my Father named me after a flower when a perfectly great name was in his reach! Anyway I waited for a couple years and when I finally turned 10 (Double Digits Baby!) I was wanting a sister (or brother I guess) so bad that my mom (not my mom from Panem) talked my dad into adopting a sister! "Yay,Yay, Yay and YAY!", I shouted with joy and happiness.

Soon I had a sister named Clove. STOP! Ok I know in Panem Thresh (from District 11) killed Clove in a very painful way...BUT I said that people would be in different family's and that Prim was not my sister anymore (sniff)...so now Clove is my sister and yada yada yada... PLAY!

So Clove was always a little kid who loved to throw things... (hmmm sound familiar) well yes she threw things and one day when i was finally 13 years old Clovey (my nickname for her) and I were messing around on the couch when "mom and dad" walked in. I was freaked out at the next part when Clove took the fork out of her Macaroni Salad and threw it at the door! "Clove!", My mom was startled to heck as my dad walked in. "Yes mom!?", Clove replied with a smirky tone. "what was that all about!?", my mom questioned. I think my dad freaked out and went to the store again when he saw the "giant" (as my mom called it) hole in the wall that the fork made when Clove jerked it out of her Macaroni Salad.

"I was just having fun!", Clove protested with a little smirk hiding in her mouth. "Just having fun!? Just having fun!?", mom tends to get over reactive about holes or scraped or even the slightest dot on the wall... the weird thing is, is se doesn't have a disease and nothing happened in past years to any grandma's! Everyone, even dad found it funny to put a little black dot on the wall so mom would freak out over it. :D "Yep.", Clove said very calm now that she was eating an apple. "Oh my Gosh!" my mom was about to blow up at Clove but then Clove played a trick. "I'm sho shorry mom... I jusht wantid to...!" she tried to get out as she fake cried and chewed her apple...she paused. The old crying trick. "Oh Hunny bunny! Don't feel bad you were probably just trying to kill a fly or something!", my mom started crying real tears and Clove said "I should Probably go to my woom!" Clove said still chewing on her apple.

But as soon as she said that and while she was saying it my dad flung through the door. I was confused and so I sat back down after I got an apple myself. Clove ran up the stairs. "Wait young lady get your butt back down here missy!" He said very angry looking and sounding. I was about to go get some candy, popcorn and soda when it ended. STOP! Wait what happened! Oh yeah! I am making too long of a chapter! Well I guess you'll have to figure out the problem with my dad and Clove going up the stairs next chapter! Don't worry I love writing so I will write like 4-6 chapters a day! That's how obsessed I am with WRITING! Ok well see you in the next chapter! Luv ya -Katniss Everdeen (aka Katrina)


	2. Fire

**Chapter 2**

Oh Hey Katniss Everdeen here and I want to continue the story on Clove and why my father had called her back down... well anyway "Um ok" Clove was as confused as any one of us standing (well i was sitting) in the room. "Missy you know what I'm talking about!", my dad was burning red now and Clove was tearing up. "um...?", Clove was looking more confused than ever before! I was about to fall asleep watching Clove standing there in a cold sweat waiting for father to say something. No one knew what Clove was doing wrong. I took a big bite of my apple and thought... OH! She is taking HER apple to HER ROOM! I walked over casually snatched away Clove's apple put it in a plastic baggy and stored it in the refrigerator ( i know it's spelled wrong prob.) "Um... I was eating that.", Clove slowly made out, confused. "Not in your room you wasn't" I said in one of those accents yall have down in the great state of Texas *and in Ohio-. HaHa (just had to throw that in) "Oh my Gosh! All that evil staring was over an apple!", Clove laughed as she fell up the stairs. :D (yes i said she FELL UP THE STAIRS) "Well that was not funny at all.", I interuptd the silence. But the silent went on shushing. "sh sh sh sh.", the silence repeated over and over again... WAIT THATS NOT THE SILENCE! "Mom! The Ham!", I screamed as smoke was rushing to the ceiling and the pot on the stove over boiled. I was standing in awe as the water and bubbles spilled onto our kitchen floor... My dad sprang to the kitchen being ever so careful not to touch the boiled flat water being dumped onto our knew kitchen floor. My dad slipped and slid and finally stood up burning his hand on the stove!

... My Mom was silent the rest of the night, considering we were at my friend GLIMMMERS' house! STOP! Yes I added Glimmer! I was dying to add her in but I had just started so I had to give you a story line. PLAY! "Thanks so much Gabby! Your a true friend!", I was on the urge of tears.(By the way Glimmers new name is Gabby) My house burned down! Yes I said it my house is gone! I guess one way over done turkey can bring down a whole house plus the burner water got to the wood floor then to the carpet. The Carpet, wood floors and Hot over boiled water don't mix well! "It's no Problem Katrina!", She said comfortingly. _ So we are moving! I am exited and not exited! I am exited because I can't stand another minute with "Gabby's" Brother Mark "I recognized him as Marvel in Panem from the Hunger Games" Ok so we are moving to this place called Salt Lake City, Utah! I am going to a new school I hope I meet lot of new friends and I also hope Clove will too. Clove is only 1 year or so younger than me but she will be at the same school. It is still the beginning of the school year so it's a good time to switch. I am meeting my teachers tomorrow. I am a late comer so I only have so many extra class choices. There's Theater, Choir, Extra Math, and Aim! I think Aim's my game today, because I don't want to work. In aim we get to watch Video's on our phone's and text on our phone's and everything. I have the new iPhone 5 and it has siri! "Hi Siri!" I say exited for my first day at school. "Hello Lexi!" Siri says as enthusiastic as a phone app can. STOP! Yes siri call's me lexi! It's my favorite name and all so I told her to call me that! "Remind me to jump up and down when I see a cute boy at my first class at like 9:00 am!" I said thinking that I will probably jinx that. "Shall I remind you to jump up and down when you see a cute boy at 9:00 am?" Siri questions, and in my head I'm like seriously I just said that..."yes siri!" I say. I walk in to my first class math! I love math but not as much as I love Reading and Writing! Well that's all for now! I will make more chapters soon. Next Chapter you will see more on mainly school stuff. Whoever guesses who is going to want me will get a "Shoutout" in my next Chapter! YAY! Thanks for reading! -Katniss Everdeen


	3. Party time!

Chapter 3

Hey Katniss here... So I have figured out this technology stuff. It's actually pretty easy if you think about it! Anyway back to the story...where was I oh yeah siri! D: Anyway, Siri as annoying me blah blah blah... Wait a minute I forgot to tell you that I am going to wait till my next chapter to bring the romance. :D It's because once people actually start guessing I will have writers block and right now my fingers are burning! Back to the story... I walked into my first class...Math! As I said before I don't have a thing for Math as much but I don't hate it. Anywho, I walked in and I saw a girl with red hair and she was sitting next to a cute boy (won't say till someone guesses) But I find someone else in a seat upfront. There's an empty seat next to her so I go up there. "Hey!", I said happily. The girl turns around and stares at me... "Hi", She replies as I take my seat. "Is this seat taken?", I ask her. She turns around again to once again stare into my eyes. She has pretty brown eyes and light brown skin. "No you can sit there.", she answers. I get situated in my seat as I take out my book and follow the board instructions. "So what's your name?", I whisper as we do our work. "Rue...Rue Allen.", she replied with a smile. "Yours?", She asked. In my mind I was like Katniss but I then remembered my name is Katrina. "Katrina...but you can call me Kat or Katniss!", I replied back as we finished up our work. "Put your math books away please!", ordered. We all put our books away happily. "riiing" The bell rang and I stood up getting ready to head to my next class when I was stopped by a pull on the back of my shirt and a yell of my name. I turned around to see Rue. "Hey Rue!", I greeted her nicely knowing she was new. "Hi Katrina... Um all the Pops are throwing a huge party at one of their mansions you want to come?", She asked me...omg I am invite to a pops party! By the way pops are popular people -pops- _ It's the night of the party and one of the pops rented a limo for everyone to be picked up in... oh yeah! So everyone finally got there and the party started! There was dancing, Dinner, A movie playing on a big screen and lot lots more! It was the best party ever! Then I saw a pop guy staring at me and I started acting shy. :D Then he walked over and asked me to dance! I said yes and we danced the night away! At the end of the party we were talking a laughing and it played a slow song. He swept me off my feet! "What's your name?", I asked him as our eyes met together for the first time. "Peeta, Peeta Mellark.", he answered as if his world had changed. His bright blue eyes just stared at me until the song was over. "So I've been meaning to ask you...", he paused. "I like you. Do you want to go out with me?" He asked. "Yes!", I replied smiling. "I mean I'm not a POP and I'm at a party. I danced with the cutest POP guy at our school and he just asked me out. I'm happy, why wouldn't I say yes?", I concluded as he leaned in and placed his lips on mine. -Katniss Everdeen


	4. Death

Chapter 4

Hey Katniss Everdeen here- I just want to tell you about my new school it is called Panem Middle School! There is that boy I talked about when I danced with him at the Pops party! He asked me out and is going to take me to the movies on Saturday! By the way today is Thursday! I am so exited! Anyway I was at my house writing in my journal when I heard a gun shot and my mom burst through my door! I was freaked out but i tried to stay calm... "What are you do-", I started but she cut me off... "Sh!" She shushed me silent and i hoped our house wasn't on fire again! "There's a burgular in the house Kat!" my mom was more freaked out then when Clove almost stabbed her with a fork. "What!", I shrieked quietly. I was really scared at that point and my eyes were begining to tear up. "Wheres Dad?", I whisper into my mom's hear. "Well...", she started to cry. "Oh mom!", I started to cry harder. I know what she is trying to say. My Dad is well not here i should say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry about misspelling~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Katrina!", Gabby whispered as her eyes got teary. "It's fine Gabs! I'm ok and clove is ok... I don't know if my mom will ever be the same again?", I will probably never stop crying. If you haven't guessed by now my dad is dead... yes dead! He was the one who got shot when I heard the gunshot! I know partially who it was because my mom sort of got it out with a blank stare in her eyes. Alma Coin... She went to college with my mom and they made a bet. The bet was $50 Alma couldn't do a back hand spring and land on the palms of her hands. Well Mom lost the bet and she thought she won because Alma didn't do it right I guess. So Alma Coin got mad at my mom and changed dorms. And ever since then Alma Coin a killer has been after my mom. But my dad risked his life for her and jumped in front of my mom. He saved her but killed her at the same time.

_Sorry About misspelling_

Well I think you know enough for now! D: Sorry for the short Chapters I have another idea for chapter 5... Thanks anyway! -Katniss


	5. Peeta

"Hey Beautiful!", A random boy at school says to me as he raises his eyebrows and moves them up and down. "Um...Not!", I reply to his boyish ways disgusted but just yet satisfied. Oh curse my lack of hot boys surrounding me. "Hey baby.", The boy I met at the POP's party comes up to me and turns me around to face him. "Hey.", I reply hoping he didn't see that other cute guy talking to me or our relationship would be down the drain. "So, Do you want to attend the POP's party for new years with me?", He asks with a grin. "Sure!", I say trying to sound happier than I am.

"But first is Halloween and Christmas, than New Years!", He says as I nod. "So what are you doing for Halloween?", I ask. "Oh all the POP's are planning on going to this big mansion than as we used to do go Teenage Tricker Treating. We call it the three T's.", he explains. "Oh fun.", I say trying to get him to invite me. "You look sad, what's bothering you?", he asks. "Oh nothing. Well I kind of wanted to spend Halloween with you as like a first date but... I guess you can choose.", He seemed to get shocked at the word choose. "I can spend Halloween with you though.", he said as he started moving closer to me. "Riiing" The bell rang as he just got close enough to kiss me. "Well better get to class! I will see you later.", I say. "We have all the same classes...except for 2, and those classes are at almost the end of the day.", He argues. "Ok then follow me.", I say with a smile and I turn around and head for math. "We don't sit by each other.", He say with a whiney tone. "I will see you after class.", I say as I smile and push him over to his seat.

"Hey Rue.", I greet her as we both sit down. "Hi.", she says kind of quietly. "Ok Class, open your books to page 134.", commands as I hear flipping of pages and I look around. The girl with red hair who sits at Peeta's table opens to the page while most people are going to the table of contents and flipping through pages. I stopped looking around and I focused on getting the page myself. I opened the book t a random page and it was 133, so I turned the page. "Ok today..." _

After Class the red headed girl got up quickly and before you knew it she was gone. "Bye Rue.", I said as I turned around and faced her. "Bye Katrina.", she said with a smile and walked out of the classroom. "Did you need something miss Katrina!?", He said kind of shocked to find me still standing there. "Ye-no!", I said not realizing why I hadn't left the room. "Sorry!", I said rushing to get out. "It's ok Katrina.", he said sweetly. "Thanks!", I called as I went through the door.

"Hey!", Peeta greeted me as I left math. "You waited for me?", I asked. "Duh!", he said like we have to wait for each other. "There's some new people today.", he says. "Nice who are they?'', I ask. "One is a girl named Glimmer.", he starts but I totally flip out. "Do you know her last name... What does she look like?!", I was freaking out like it was the end of the world. ''she has blond hair and green eyes. Calm down!", He says as he tries to calm me down. "What's up who is she!?", he asks me. "She is my best friend since kindergarten!", I answer excitedly. "Ok I'm sorry. Who else is there?", I ask finally calming down. "Um, this Boy...your not going to freak out are you?", he stop and asks me because he knows I would if I knew the person. "No.", I reply looking down pouting sarcastically. "Well, its a boy I think his name is Cato. They both came from a city in Capitol called seam.", He explained. "Good!", I say acting exited for Cato. "Cato is in the grade below us though.", he tells me with a frown. "He looks like he's in our grade but he's not.", he says.

"So, he's in my sister's grade. Yay!", I say sarcastically. "Before you know it she is going to be bringing him home saying 'look at my new boyfriend Katniss'.", I say. "Yeah so anyway, I am hanging out with you on Halloween. I will skip the POP's Party... Unless you want to come?", He asks. "Yes I would love that. So I guess I will see you Halloween?", I say as I start to walk away. But he pulls me towards him and kisses me. "Yep!", he says as he walks away too and I run home.

-Katniss


	6. Clato?

Chapter 6

No ones POV

"Hey Clove... I um...No that's not it!", Cato said to himself as he walked towards Clove. She was a girl in his grade who he had been staring at all day. Her Wonderful black raven hair and her wonderful sparkling green eyes. She was beautiful and Cato wanted her for a girlfriend. "Who ya looking at!?", Said a voice as Cato stared at Clove in his mind. He was daydreaming when he finally stopped and came back to reality. He tried to figure out who was talking to him. Then he realized... it had been Clove. "Hi...Um, No one. I was just...um.", He hesitated. "You were staring at someone.", Clove said bored.

"Um yeah about that... I was staring at...", he hesitated some more and finally he just blurted out, "I was staring at you!" he said as she looked from bored to shocked. "Me!?", She asked blushing now. "Um.. yes.", He answered now confident in himself. "Ok.", She said calmly, Surprising Cato. "Um, Ok!?", He asked shyly. "Yes.", She replied. "Hey Cato!?", She started as he walked away. "Yep?", Cato responded making a sharp turn back to her. "You want to come with me to a POPS party tomorrow night!?", She asked kind of shy. "Sure!", He replied and smiled. Then he walked away as Clove smiled and daydreamed about Cato and herself dancing and talking. That's basically what happened with Katniss and Peeta...

Clove POV

"Hey Clove.", Said Cato as he walked towards me. "Hi Cato.", I respond. "Wanna dance!?", He asks me as he holds out his hand. This is my moment to shine. No one is out on the floor. "Yes.", I say as we walk to the middle of the floor. It was so fun. We danced all night. "Ok well it's a slow song we better not.", he said with a shy stupid look on his face. "It's fine Cato.", I say as gently as my voice will let me. "Ok.", He says annoyed. "I like slow songs.", I say as he comes back to the dance floor.

We dance till the song is coming to an end and as the last 7 notes play he stares into my eyes and says, "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met or seen anywhere.", He whispers. "Thanks.", I say as I smile and laugh but before I finish my note of laughter he catches my lips in a net of his and we stand there kissing for like 7 seconds. Seriously. He takes his lips from mine. "Sorry.", He says. "It's totally fine.", I say as I catch his lips again.

Cato POV

Clove is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on so I couldn't just not kiss her. Plus I know she was going to any second. I mean how could she not. Anyway I had the best night last night and I hope she did too. I am so tired though. I am invited to another party with the POPS on Saturday night. Which is... lets see here... Tomorrow. Should I accept or Decline. Accept for Clove, or Decline for me...

Lexilinn33 's POV

So what do you think of Clato? I thought I might add some Clato in before I destroy the story. I wont tell you what I mean by that. You will have to read for yourself. Hope you liked it! -Lexilinn33


	7. Crash!

__**3 years later**__

I am sitting in a hospital and I am looking up at my mom. "What happened?", I asked her even though I had an idea. I was driving to Peeta's house to have dinner and I saw the car. It was sitting at the corner like it was waiting for something to happen. All of the sudden when I was driving up to the intersection and pulled to a stop. I took a gulp of my hot chocolate and a shiver went down my spine. I looked back up and I see the car speeding towards me at full attempt to hit me.

I put my foot on the gas but I realize I am sit mode where it just stays put. "Oh _Sh**!",_ I blurt out as the car behind me hits the bak of my new car and I launch to the middle of the intersection. I feel slight pain in my lower neck and middle back as I reach for my phone. I reach down towards the floor as my phone had fell down there when my car finally came to a stop. I see a lady get out of her car from across the way and she starts to run towards me saying, "Are you okay!?", ... "I hope she's ok!", She says to herself.

"I...", I start but the searing pain in my neck just keeps getting worse and stops me. "It's ok.", she says hurriedly and grabs my phone from the bottom of the ground and gently hands it to me. "Thanks.", I say as I look through my contacts. Who should I call? I don't know._** STOP!**___Who should she call? I guess you guys will have to find out. Put in the Reviews who she should call and whoever was voted for the most gets to be called. It's your choice. Tell everyone to check out **Lexilinn33** Please! I am not very popular and I need some people following me. Thanks everyone who has followed me and I am sorry if I haven't got to your stories yet. I will try to get to them. I need four different people to vote before I actually write down the name. Thanks **-Lexilinn33** Ps: Tell everyone about me please. just PM everyone saying check out** Lexilinn33**... _Thanks_


	8. Crash 2

I take the phone from the lady's hand and dial the

number 3 and it speed dials to Peeta. "Hey baby!", He answers

happily. "You need something?", he asks. "Peeta... I need you to

call 911 right now. I have just been in a car wreck and I need

you.", I said all in one breath. "Are you okay!? I am calling right

now.", He says as he probably will call on his home phone so he

can keep talking to me.

"I'm on my way! Just hang in there!", He says as I hear

a car door shut and an engine start. I know he is on his way to

comfort me till the police come.

I wait for like 10 minutes as I start to cry. I hope he gets

here fast. I need someone here other than a random lady that

doesn't even know me and I don't know her. Finally after like 20

minutes Peeta shows up and with him are my parents and close

behind him are the police and they are walking behind Peeta and

my Parents.

"Are you okay mam!?", asks the officer. "No. I think

someothings broken.", I say annoyed that he asked me if I am okay

because does he not see me in a car with a huge dent in it? I

mean some people are so stupid. "We are going to need to airlift

you to the hospital and inspect you.", he says as he opens the

door wider. "Okay, just get me out of here!", I yell at him.

"Ok let me call the helicopter crew. They should be

close they just picked up another girl with just the prettiest

Raven Black hai-", "What was her name?", I said freaked out.

What if its Clove she has the shinniest most perfect Raven Black

Hair.


	9. Jump!

"Her name was...", he starts and he winces like he does'nt want me to know. "What was it whisper in my ear.", suggests Peeta. "Ok her name was *****", the officer says. Peeta face goes from red (from tears from my ain) to blue in a split second but I now know why. "No!", he screams as he falls to the floor in anger. "Was it her Peeta!? Was it my little sister!?", I shout at him.

"It wasn't Clove, Katniss...", he starts. "Who was it then?", I ask still in axciety. "Pollin.", he says his tears growing thicker. I start to cry even harder than ever. Pollin is Peeta's baby sister. She is only 3 and she is the cutest thang.

"Oh...Peeta, I'm so sorry.", I say as I try to hug him. I can't though. I hear the helicopter coming and I try to smile as Peeta watchs the helicopter closely. When it lands Peeta struggles over to it and starts asking questions about Pollin and asking about me too.

"Ok miss Everdeen, you are going to be airlifted. It won't take long if we get you in now.", he assures me. "Ok.", I reply tonelessly. I don't understand why everything has been happening and what has been happening. They lift me into the helicopter and as I am laid down on the bed I look into an old ally way and see te man who hit me smiling and walking around. I saw a little girl about 8 years walking towards the ally way.

"Um Peeta... look.", I say as I try to point. "What?", he asks as I see the guy in the ally way pull out his gun. I see the girl come closer and closer to the guy. "The ally way. The little girl.", I say as I finally can point. He see's the girl like 3 feet away from the girl and a guy across the playground. He is speeding towards the guy in the ally.

I don't know whats going to happen. The little girl is in the mouth of the ally way, the man who was running appearing with her. I see the man point the gun and pull the trigger. I jump out of the bed and off the helicopter. I feel pain in my neck and upper back as I hea shouting and a scream of a girl. But why did she scream and who was the girl!?

CLIFFHANGER! I am doing alot of cliffhangers lately! I am awesome! I want to thank Hannie597 for accepting my help in her story! I wrote the latest chapter and I hope you like it.


	10. Lack of Inspiration

Ok This story is on hold for lack of inspiration. If anyone has any ideas I need ideas

Ok I need someone who can help me write my chapters. So I need a beta or a storywriter... I don't know...

just someone who will help me. Please help me... My stories are on hold for lack of inspiration! All of them...


End file.
